


I almost lost you

by Destiel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: I had this "Lj-Meme" going on in my Livejournal that was basically "Give me a pairing and a prompt, and I'm gonna write a drabble for you"The pairing was Snart/anyone and the prompt was “I almost lost you.”And that's what I did with it =D





	

"Are you fucking crazy?" Sara asked loudly, storming right into Leonard's room on the wave rider.  
  
Before he even had a chance to react in any way she had already grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"If you have a death wish, you better tell me now, because then I won't waste any more energy on..." She rolled her eyes and Leonard wasn't sure whether it was to herself or to him. "...whatever this is between us."  
  
A smirk appeared on his lips.  
  
"So you admit there is something between us?"  
  
"Shut up!" Sara bit back. "Shut the fuck up."  
  
She was upset, clearly, and Leonard could tell that her emotions were getting the best of her. Something that barely ever happened. Usually she was always calm and someone he really relied on.  
  
"What in the world were you thinking?" she asked, looking up at him, her grip on his shoulders strengthening.  
  
"I was thinking I was saving my team. And the whole world in the process. Isn't that what the Flash and everyone else here keeps telling me? That there's a hero inside of me? And now that I'm trying to be one you're pissed at me?" Leonard's eyes were locked on hers but he didn't move an inch.  
  
"Sacrificing yourself isn't being a hero, it's taking the easy way out. And if it wasn't for the Flash you would be dead right now. I almost lost you. Have you any idea how I felt leaving you there?"  
  
Sara was obviously trying her best to fight back the tears, but her eyes were still glistening.  
  
Leonard let out a sigh.  
  
"I was trying to do the right thing," he explained. "I thought I was the most expandable."  
  
"Well, you're not," Sara replied, getting on her toes. "Not to me." And then her lips touched Leonard's in a kiss that wasn't rushed or desperate, like the first one they shared when Leonard thought it was the last thing he would ever feel. It was slow and gentle, and when Sara finally let go of his arms he wrapped them around her and allowed himself to let his own emotions take over.


End file.
